Dominant
by Nya Mich-chan
Summary: Y es que siempre era así, ante todos la posesiva y la que tenía el mando parecía ser Kohaku pero cuando ambos se encontraban solos en un cuarto o donde fuera, Senku siempre sacaba ese lado dominante que causaba estragos en la chica, y que tanto fascinaba.


Y ahí se encontraba, acostada en la cama de su novio mientras este hacía tarea en su escritorio frente a ella.

Estaba aburrida, llegó al departamento de Senku antes de lo planeado y claro este no era tan afectivo por lo cual solo le permitió el paso y le dijo que se quedará tranquila hasta que él terminara sus deberes.

Kohaku miro el techo, habia pasado 8 meses desde que ella y Senku se hicieron novios y un año desde que se conocieron.

Kohaku estudia en la facultad de ingeniería mientras que Senku se encontraba en la facultad de ciencias estudiando física, el novio de su hermana (y su mejor amigo) Chrome estudia en el mismo grupo de él por lo cual se le hizo fácil presentarlos una tarde cuando pasaba a recoger a ambas de su práctica de animadoras, club que a ella no le gustaba pero fue casi obligada por su hermana quien no quería estar sola animando y ya que animaban a su mejor amigo acepto.

Senku era arrogante y muy frío con las personas, solo sonreía de forma burlona, no mantenía relaciones de amistad con cualquiera y siempre hablaba de ciencia sin parecer aburrido, eso llamó la atención de Kohaku quien mostró un interés hacia aquel científico tan egocéntrico. A partir de ese momento Kohaku lo iba a buscar a su facultad o siempre salía con Chrome cuando Senku iba con él, el comportamiento de Kohaku le parecía muy extraño a Chrome pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle por miedo a que la mujer conocida como "la leona" por su temperamento lo golpeara.

Claro Senku solo la ignoraba en un principio, hasta que los continuos acosos por parte de Kohaku dieron frutos y ambos se volvieron pareja.

Claro que la facultad de la chica se volvió loca cuando se enteraron del noviazgo de estos dos. ¿Como la chica más hermosa y sensual de ingeniería había caído en manos de un debilucho sabelotodo? Y lo más importante

¿Cómo es que habían durado tanto?

Bueno, Senku tiene un lado que nadie conoce y que Kohaku ama ver y claro, sentir.

Hace unos meses ambos habían tenido su primer acercamiento sexual, claro que Kohaku creyó que Senku no lo permitiria o que incluso se reusara a hacerlo, pero la chica quedo completamente sorprendida cuando el primero en dar el paso fue él, la beso de una forma tan apasionada en un salón vació y la acorralo contra un escritorio, tras una sesión larga de besos Senku se detuvo,sonrio de lado al ver la mejillas rojas de la chica y le dijo.

-Vamos leona, no fue para tanto, solo quería experimentar cuanto tiempo puedes soportar un beso sin respirar- Kohaku quedo sin palabras y toco sus labios un poco hinchados por la acción de antes.

Después de eso Senku la tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar.

Unos días después Senku tenía demasiada tarea por lo cual no iba a poder salir así que Kohaku pidió su dirección a Chrome para visitarlo. Cuando llegó le sorprendió que la recibiera con una camisa abierta dejandola admirar su pecho, claro Kohaku podía notar lo delgado que era pero debía admitir que era muy atractivo.

-Te quedarás observando o pasaras leona, tal vez pueda enseñarte un poco de anatomía con un poco de práctica si tú quieres- de nuevo le otorgó una media sonrisa que para ese momento ya causaba estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Ese día ambos perdieron la virginidad.

Kohaku recordaba ese día y todo lo que Senku le enseñó, recordaba como las manos de él la tocaban, como quitó lentamente su ropa y como le sonreía mientras la masturbaba.

Un suspiro salió de su boca trayendola a la realidad, su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus recuerdos ahora se sentía caliente y seguramente sus mejillas estarían rojas, además de que su parte íntima se encontraba mojada.

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de el hombre sentado frente a la cama hizo que recordara en que lugar estaba y por su cuerpo una pequeña descarga eléctrica paso.

-En nada en especial- mintió - ¿ya vas a terminar?-

-Leona, has estado suspirando desde hace 5 minutos y eso me intranquiliza- Kohaku se sentó en la cama evitando gemir cuando una almohada que se encontraba bajo de ella roso con su zona íntima.

-Lo siento- susurro -no creí que me pusieses atención-

-Bueno estas mas callada de lo normal, siempre que te digo que te tranquilices llega un momento donde te desesperas y sales del cuarto o en caso contrario intentas seducirme- Senku quien hasta ese momento no había volteado la miro y sonrío de forma burlona al notar las mejillas rojas y la cara de indignación de Kohaku.

-Y-yo no hago e-eso- desvió su mirada avergonzada - además parece que lo disfrutas-.

-tienes razón, lo disfruto- Senku se levantó de su aciento y comenso a subir a la cama a gatas y tomo la mejilla de Kohaku mientras se acercaba a sus labios -disfruto ver tus expresiones de placer y oír esos lindos sonidos que tus cuerdas vocales producen cuando te hago mia-

-Se-senku- Kohaku estaba perdida entre las palabras y la sensación del beso que no quería darle.

Senku beso su mejilla y luego bajo a su cuello.

-Dime leona, ¿hoy intentabas hacerme caer en tus redes? O ¿por qué razón te pusiste un escote que deja ver tus hermosos senos?-

Claro la intención de la chica no era íncitarlo a tener sexo en ese momento pero la mente traviesa de ella le decía que llevara algo que dejara que el científico la deseara. Amaba la forma en como él la miraba.

-N-no solo pense que e-esta blusa era bonita-

Senku posó su mano en su muslo derecho.

-¿y el short?-

-creí que harían buen juego-

-Pues lograste tu cometido leona aquí me tienes- le dijo mientras la recostaba en la cama y subía en ella.

-y ¿t-tus de-deberes?-

-Ya los he terminado ahora es más importante enseñarte algunas cosas- Senku le sonrío de forma traviesa y Kohaku se dejó llevar por el momento.

Y es que siempre era así, ante todos la posesiva y la que tenía el mando parecía ser Kohaku pero cuando ambos se encontraban solos en un cuarto o donde fuera, Senku siempre sacaba ese lado dominante que causaba estragos en la chica, y que tanto fascinaba.

* * *

Es lo primero que escribo, espero les guste me gustaria que me comentaran mis errores para mejorar.

y perdonen mis faltas de ortografia.


End file.
